Midnight at Dawn
by ParisAmour
Summary: She needed him unlike any other, her Edward. A war was approaching, her destiny creeping up on them, would he stand at her side or fall behind? Could they survive through the war or would death steal him too soon? She needed him to survive...
1. Chapter 1

__**I do not own Twilight.  
><strong>

_**My**_

_**My heart,**_

_**It beats,**_

_**It stops.**_

_**My lungs,**_

_**They move,**_

_**They freeze.**_

_**My blood,**_

_**It moves,**_

_**It burns.**_

_**My brain,**_

_**It works,**_

_**It dies.**_

_**I don't get it,**_

_**I don't understand,**_

_**All this pain I'm going through.**_

_**My body's stopping,**_

_**It feels like it's freezing over.**_

_**I think I'm dieing,**_

_**The pain is stopping,**_

_**So I don't care.**_

_**If I live,**_

_**Or if I die.**_

_**As long as the pain is gone,  
>I'm fine.<strong>_

_**-Paris **_

_**/**_

Her dead heart ached, her immortal soul weary, and yet, she still had the urge to cause chaos in the world. Something she'd thought she'd outgrown. She sighed, opening her eyes and gazing at the ceiling above her thrown. Being a queen certainly had its down sides.

"How are things, my dear?" Her mentor and royal adviser asked, walking through the double guild doors.

"Fine, Aro. What news?" She waved away his greeting.

"All is fine, my queen. Peace and serenity rein throughout the kingdom." Aro lied through his teeth, bowing with a sickly, sweet smile on his face.

She lifted her head to look down at him, quirking an eyebrow. Was he the mole? The man who was a second father to her? She knew all was not well. She knew about the revolt. But Aro wouldn't dare...would he?

/~^~/

Roses grew in abundance; in every color. They grew up the walls, curling around the trees, some even crawling across the stone path. The large stone fountain the focal point of the garden-it was overrun with black roses, the water spouting from the top, gently rained down on the roses, the drops sliding down the petals, stems, and dripping off the thorns to the pool of water in the bottom.

She carefully walked along the stone path, admiring the beauty around her. Soon, it would lie dormant. The snow would fall gently, to coat the brown plants and ground with white fluff.

Long, blonde hair fell down her back in waves, red highlights shimmering in the sunlight bathing the whole, garden in a soft, golden glow. Peculiar orange eyes with a red ring around the inner and outer edges of her irises watched the roses open their petals; absorbing the glorified light.

/~^~/

What had happened to her life?

She stood in the rain, staring at the ripples dancing across the pond. Low rise jeans, a pair of black boots, a gray-tee, and a black leather jacket was all that stood between her and the chill of the cold, winter's night.

Her raven hair fell in waves to her waist, the natural electric green streaks highlighted by the full moon's soft touch.

She...she was alone.

She let her lime green eyes slide closed; a single, golden tear sliding down her cheek, mixing with the rain.

**I need your guys help! I've been looking for these two stories everywhere but for the life of me I can't remember what their called, so if you guys could please read the descriptions and tell me if you know the titles I will be forever grateful! :D**

**_The first one is about __Bella and Victoria being enemies. Victoria is the popular girl and either wants to date Edward or did before Bella came along and now those two are together. Rose decides to replace Victoria at the top of the food chain and so she goes into her plan which includes changing the cheer leading routine and not letting Victoria know so that she messes up during the football game. They all go to a school dance and Victoria introduces James to Bella and Edward and all them. James hits on Bella and creeps her out. As it turns out James is Victoria's therapist and when Bella and her dad meet Victoria and her parents in the restaurant, she unknowingly blows Victoria's secret so Vicky hates her even more. James has been abusing Victoria to get her to help him with his obsession with Bella. He starts stalking Bella and she sees him in the grocery store, she calls her dad who tells her to get someone to walk her out to her car and then go straight to the police station. She does, but when she gets out of her truck and tries to go across the street James stops her and harasses her. He eventually kidnaps her and takes her to a remote cabin deep in the wilderness. He keeps her tied up and when he leaves she tries burning the rope off, but obviously it doesn't work so she starts scraping it against a nail. He comes back and passes out. Bella finally gets free and goes out to the jeep but the keys aren't there, so she goes back inside and finds them in the jacket pocket. She gets them and drives off with James chasing her. She stops at a gas station and asks to use the phone, the old guy overhears her conversation and offers to let her stay with him and his wife just down the road and to hide the jeep. She goes with him, gets cleaned up and when someone knocks on the door, she hides while the old woman answers. She stays hidden until Edward and her dad show up. They arrest James and Bella and Victoria have an understanding._**

**The second one is where Bella is Alice's best friend, Edward is Alice's alcoholic older brother. One night right before high school ends, Bella and Edward sleep together, he doesn't remember cause he's drunk and she runs the next morning, pregnant. She returns several years later with her and Edward's son, who looks and acts just like Edward. I believe Alice discovers him first when she runs into the pair at the mall. Alice is shocked and hurt and Bella goes over to explain. Then she starts meeting the rest of the family and she goes over to the Cullen household and when their son is told that the Cullens have a piano, he runs down the hall and starts hitting keys just like Edward did when he was young. Edward finally gets told and he storms out and goes to a bar in Portland or Seattle and gets really drunk and a girl slips him a roofie and takes him back to her place and makes him think they had sex. He leaves and starts working things out with Bella. They move into the apartment over the garage and Alice decorates their sons room with an amazing jungle theme. OH also I think Bella is like friends with Peter but occasionally sleeps with him. Then Edward plans out their whole wedding with the help of their friends and the family throws a party, well a party to Bella, but it's actually her surprise wedding. Edward gets down on one knee and proposes. She gets changed and they live happily ever after.**

**If you guys could help that would be amazing! thanks! :D  
><strong>

**please send me a message or review if you have any ideas about what you want to happen in my stories, I'd be glad to hear from you! Also, I will be putting up a poll, I want to know which story you all want me to make my priority and update first! The poll will change as I add stories!**

**XParisAmourX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

_**I don't like when the sun comes up,**_

_**I marvel at the moon,**_

_**Gotta wonder where the fascination with impressin' comes from,**_

_**Just wanna live my life,**_

_**Not caring what anyone else gotta say.**_

_**And now here's the truth**_

_**I don't wanna fit in with the group**_

_**I wanna stand out and be myself**_

_**Put a smile on people's faces**_

_**Making others laugh and letting them feel like they belong.**_

_**I may be giving you more than you asked for,**_

_**But this is me**_

_**It's who I am**_

_**And I'm not ashamed to be.**_

_**I get mad easy but I'm quick to forgive,**_

_**Always wanna know why**_

_**Wanna uncover the mysteries of the world.**_

_**I'm impatient, curious, lovable, sassy**_

_**And I can't wait for the next adventure.**_

_**Don't wanna stay on the ground,**_

_**Wanna fly high above the crowds,**_

_**My head lost in the clouds,**_

_**Living free.**_

_**/**_

Finally, after days of non-stop driving, they were here. Santa Clarita, California. Their new home. Kate was sleeping in the backseat while her mom slept in the passenger seat. Bella let her head thunk against the steering wheel; a soft sigh escaping her lips while her eyes slowly slid closed. She hadn't slept in eighteen hours, all she wanted was to rest her eyes for just a moment...

Something tapped against the window, Bella snapped up with a scream, jumping. She glared at the smirking man outside her window, turning the key in the ignition to roll down the window.

"You jerk!" She hissed, his smirk grew wider.

"Do you need any help?"

She slammed the car door open and into him; forcing him back several feet, her glare never wavering. She unbuckled her seat belt and slid out of the car, heading for the house, making a wide berth around Edward.

"You know I was just messing with you." He jogged, then leaped up the porch steps to catch up to her. He caught her arm as she went to unlock the door, spinning her around to face him.

No longer was her face contorted by anger, her eyes narrowed into slits but her expression had become bland, pale; lifeless. Her electric green eyes, normally so bright and alive were now dull and empty. The bags beneath her eyes made her appear haunted, with her smeared eye liner, like a raccoon.

"Long journey I take it?" He offered hesitatingly, an unsure smile turning the edges of his lips.

The droll look she gave him quickly killed that.

"Sorry, you must be absolutely exhausted." His grin was tight and too bright. "The movers already set up the furniture, specifically the beds."

The edges of her lips turned up briefly before her eyes began to slide closed and she stared swaying on her feet. She swept her up into his arms without another word.

"Your mom and sister really do sleep like the dead, don't they?"

She snorted, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. Her eyes were barely open, her grip around his neck loosening. He'd just put his foot on the first step of the stairs when she gave into the blissful darkness of sleep.

The last thing she heard was Edward saying, "Guess I'll be carrying Bella Junior and Senior in, huh?"

She woke up to tapping on her window the nest morning. She rolled over on to her back, straining her head up and to the left to peer out the window. She squinted against he bright sunshine shinning in her face, giving evidence to the fact that she'd slept away half the morning.

The tapping persisted.

She stretched her arms above her head, arching her back, yawning. When several pops reached her ears, she slumped back on the bed, a satisfied smile on her face and a nice, cool feeling creeping up her spine along with relief.

Still, the tapping persisted.

She let her arms rest beside her head, staring at the ceiling. Then she huffed, rolled out of bed, storming over to the window. She yanked it open and stuck her head out, peering down with her mouth open to berate whoever was throwing rocks at her window. And froze.

Laughter drifting to her ears on the wind caused her to look up into the smiling, brown eyes of Edward Dyson.

A frustrated yowl escaped her throat, a fierce scowl marring her face. She slammed the window closed, and jerked the curtains shut. And yet, she could still hear his laughter.

She growled, turning and marching out of her room and down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She slumped into a chair at the kitchen table beside her mom while her sister stood at the stove.

"Are you sure you should be doing that? Don't wanna burn down the new home." Bella asked sarcastically/

"Bella Royale Lutum!" Her mother's tone was full of reproach, meant to discipline. And it just slid right off Bella's back like water off a duck's.

"Oh, hardy har har." Kate joked, the pleasant smile never leaving her face. "At least _I_ can cook, unlike _some _people I know." A sly glance at Bella let her know who she meant.

Bella glared daggers into her sister's back, then let her head fall back, not caring or wanting to continue the bantering.

"I don't know why I bother, you two would tear strips off each other even if tomorrow was the apocalypse." Renee huffed, shaking her head and looking up to the heavens as if asking God, "Why me, Lord?" An expression the two sisters had seen often throughout their lives.

An expression that caused both to laugh and continue on just to egg on their mother and get better-or worse-reactions out of Renee.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day long." Kate remarked, diving the scrambled eggs equally into three plates.

"Unlike others I won't mention, I didn't get to sleep in the car yesterday." Bella drawled, her voice oozing sarcasm.

Kate opened her mouth to retort, but came up with nothing after several minutes of confusion. So she shut her mouth and turned back to the hash.

Bella snorted, smothering her laugh with her hand.

"What?" Kate drew the word out, her tone cautious, watching a smile, her anger of earlier long forgotten.

"Jeeze." Kate snorted, shaking her head and turning back to the cooking.

Bella just shrugged in response and they fell into a companionable silence.

After several minutes, someone started pounding on the door, startling the three women. Bella's scowl returned. She was out of her seat and gone in seconds. They were both too stunned to do anything, barely registering the sound of the chair scraping against the floor which was the only evidence they heard that she didn't just vanish.

Bella yanked the front door open and punched Edward in the arm. He jerked back with a yelp, rubbing the sore spot, pouting. Bella just glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest, legs spread to block him entry.

He grinned, leaned in and pecked her on the lips. He leaned back just as she swung her fist at his head, missing by millimeters.

Her glare intensified, his smile grew wider.

They stared at each other for several seconds before Bella swung her head to the side, her raven hair slapping her in the face and effectively hiding the smile she was fighting so hard. She whipped her head back around to face him, some tendrils of hair sticking to her face, a long electric green piece sticking to her lips. It still didn't hide her answering smile from him.

Bella swiped the hair away from her face, spitting the hair in her mouth out. "Come on." She turned and walked back towards the kitchen, Edward followed, closing the door behind him.

"I forgot your a bear when someone wakes you up." Edward bumped into Bella, a silly grin on his face.

"Like you aren't?" Bella shoved him back, her tone incredulous, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Nope, I'm all sugar and sunshine in the mornings." He laughed.

"Isn't that what girls are made of?" She teased, side stepping his push, putting him off balance. He caught himself just before he face planted, righting himself and giving her a playful glare.

The pair came into the kitchen, laughing.

Kate and Renee ignored them, eating their food. Bella slid back into her seat while Edward sat beside Kate, across from Bella. The pair joked and laughed, in their own little world while Kate and Renee finished and left. After Bella finished her eggs, she shoved the plate to Edward so he could eat the hash.

They sat there for the rest of the morning and late into the afternoon talking about nothing and everything.

Until finally...

"So Edward, are you moving in too?" Kate joked, walking past them to the fridge.

The two stopped mid-sentence, staring at Kate like she was an alien. A small, sly smile surved the edges of Kate's mouth as she pulled out a bottle of water. When she turned back to face the pair, her poker face was up.

"Well?" Kate finally queried, sliding into her seat from that morning.

"Hardly, I live next door." His voice was dry, eying Kate as if she were a hungry alligator and edging away slowly and carefully.

"Uh huh." Kate's smile was cunning as she edged her chair closer to him.

"Wasn't it nice of Edward to let the movers in for us and help them unpack most of the stuff?" Bella inquired; polite and indifferent. She rest her chin on her propped hand.

Edward shot her a glare, but Bella avoided his gaze, instead studying the ceiling intently. The edges of her lips twitched, and her eyes were lit up with amusement. Edward's eyes went wide and his gaze shot to Kate. The same amusement Edwardced in the dark green eyes. A low growl escaped his throat, but instead of scowling, he smiled.

If they wanted to play...

"It looks nice, doesn't it?" He slung an arm around Kate's shoulders, pulling her up against his side.

Both girls lost their smiles; Kate's expression turned startled as she rested against him while Bella jerked back, a frown on her face, her eyes-now-troubled.

"You know, I can't wait until tomorrow. Since your mom already enrolled you when she came to close the deal on the house, all we've go tot do is pick up you schedules and then I can show you guys around. That'll be great, don't you think? Maybe I can even show you the hot spot Kate, It's nice and private." He looked down at the speechless girl, a seductive grin on his face. He slowly leaned in closer, watching her eyes grow wider every inch closer. Until finally Kate squealed, running out of the kitchen.

Edward's whole body shook with laughter, Bella's shoulders shook as she fought valiantly to contain her laughter. "It's not funny!" She laughed, slapping him on the arm. He just laughed harder. She soon joined him, losing her fight to contain her laughter.

"Come, on, you, can't, blame me!" He huffed several minutes later once they'd calmed down. "She was, hitting, on me." He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not, really." She breathed, leaning back, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Occasionally, a laugh would escaped.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." He laughed. "What was up with that anyway?"

"She was bringing us back to the real world. It's a game we started when we we're little. Mostly because of me." Rapid knocking on the from door stopped Bella's explanation. "I'll get it!" She yelled up the stairs, running to answer the impatient visitor.

Edward followed her into the foyer at a slower pace. He attempted to see who was at the door through the floor-to-cieling windows, but unfortunately the stained glass prevented that. He had to wait to find out.

He didn't have long to wait though as Bella swung the door open.

"Hel-" The greeting died on her lips as a fist connected with her face, knocking her on her back.

The only thing she saw was black, soulless eyes filled with hate.

**please send me a message or review if you have any ideas about what you want to happen in my stories, I'd be glad to hear from you! Also, I will be putting up a poll, I want to know which story you all want me to make my priority and update first! The poll will change as I add stories!**

**XParisAmourX**


End file.
